


Video Expression

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovers something interesting about his werewolf friends’ reactions to wolf videos on youtube</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [beautiful comic](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/54533975253/torakodragon-so-you-know-how-some-dogs-start) by Torah

Stiles typed away at his computer, trying to tune out Scott because he was at it again. It was like Allison moving to town all over again. Except this time everything out of Scott’s mouth was Isaac this and scarf this, all mixed feelings and not knowing what to think of the way Isaac’s always winking at him or how his hands linger on his waist after he’s stopped the bike.

Stiles wants to say how obvious it all is because, well duh. But he let’s Scott go on until he finds a good looking video of what he’s looking for on youtube.

"And then he just puts on his scarf and leaves-"

"Hey Scott!" Stiles turns around just as he clicks play and a loud, echoing sound of wolves howling emits from his computer.

 

Scott turns, brows furrowed in confusion and slight annoyance but he doesn’t take his hands off the phone. Stiles expects he’s waiting for a reply from Isaac but he takes no notice as the yowling of the wolves gets louder and louder. 

"Turn them off." Scott complains but Stiles shakes his head.

"No." 

"Why are you playing wolf hoooWOOOO-" Immediately Scott clamps his hand down over his mouth and Stiles’ eyes widened in amazement.

"TURN THEM OWWWOOOO!" 

"No. Oh my god are you  _howling_ like the dogs you see on youtube?"

Stiles’ answer is in the form of a long and loud howl from Scott’s mouth, not at all like the growling, ominous howl from the school that one time. This was pure wolf howling and it was the most hilarious thing Stiles had ever seen in his life. 

Stiles was laughing despite how close and threatening Scott had gotten, hands ready to wring the life out of Stiles’ neck. “Stiles I will-"

"AWOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both Stiles and Scott turn to the bedroom window, where the new howl originated from. Pushing Scott from him, who placed his hand over his mouth to stop another responsive howl to escape his lips as Stiles raced to the window and leaned out. 

He couldn’t believe it. Derek was there and he was  _blushing._ Derek Hale was red in the face, hand pressed to his lips, looking incredibly guilty. 

"Okay we’ll talk about the fact that you’re stalking me later, because creepy dude. But are you and Scott actually responding to video recordings of wolves howling because I need to record this shit and put it on youtube like pronto!" 

Derek opens his mouth to answer but another wolf from his computer howls and Derek replies to the wolf rather than the human. From inside he hears Scott swear and pound his hand into Stiles’ desk before he turns off the video.

"Stiles!" All three of the people near Stiles bedroom freeze as the Sheriff’s voice calls from downstairs. “What is that noise!? Do I need to call animal control?"

Stiles lips purse thoughtfully and Derek growls a warning low in his throat. “No Dad! It’s okay! Scott and I are just experimenting with youtube videos! No animals here but the results are quite fascinating!" 

"Okay, just… keep it down!"

"No problem, Dad!" 

Scott pouts at the sly smile that spreads across Stiles’ lips because now, now he has blackmail material for whenever anyone in the pack decides it’s ‘pick on Stiles’ day. He wonders, as he steps back into his room and closes the window on Derek, what it would be like to play this video during a pack meeting.

_—Later at the pack meeting—_

Derek’s hands flew up over his ears and Scott simply walked out of the room when Stiles turned his laptop on during the pack meeting.

The rest of the wolves in the room glanced between each other with confusion until the sound of wolves howling filled the room. Scott was the first one to respond but his howl sounded like it came from outside, and then his bike started.

Derek was gritting his teeth refusing to howl when Erica started whining, followed by Isaac’s broken howl and Boyd’s booming voice. Allison’s eyes were wide, both startled and amused, and Lydia looked like she was going to have a coronary because she already figured out what was going on.

"Stiles what are you- awooo!" Isaac yelped, covering his mouth.

Erica was biting her bottom lip, trying to hold back her howls, while burning holes through Stiles’ head with her gaze. Boyd… well Boyd was starting to shift and walking toward Stiles with a definite solution in his mind as he howled in response to the audio recordings.

Stiles was torn between running away - which would have ended badly because he isn’t as fast as werewolf super speed - or turning off the video but that would also result in punishment for Stiles. He nor Boyd got to decide the end game though because every beta in the room froze instantly when Derek’s alpha howl echoed throughout the room.

Erica shrank back into the couch, Isaac cringed and pressed himself back into the wall he was leaning against, and Boyd shifted back into a human immediately, eyes guilty but defiant.

Lydia stopped laughing but the humor hadn’t left her eyes and Allison was trying to suppress a smile at the whole ordeal.

So Stiles turned off the video. “And that was an example of… Something that might work on the alpha pack."

"Like hell it is, you’re just being a dick, Stiles." Erica growled but didn’t rise to slap him in the back of the head like she usually did.

"It could work. If it works on Derek."

"It doesn’t work on me," Derek denied and Stiles turned to him with a raised brow that screamed ‘bullshit!’

"I was only howling to calm the betas-" Stiles hit play on the audio recording, “awoooooooo- fuck off Stiles!"

Stiles snorted and retreated to Lydia’s side when Derek lunged at him, claws at the ready. “Like shit it doesn’t work on you, sourwolf!"

"So this will work on the alphas?"

"Probably," Stiles nodded, turning to Isaac’s curious face, “but it’ll also work on you. Me and Lydia could get super awesome ear plugs for you to put in before we play the recording to disorient them and give you guys an advantage."

"Clever," Lydia pinched Stiles’ cheek to patronize him at the same time as complimenting him.

Isaac grinned at the image of all the alphas doing exactly what they did. “Now that’s something I’d like to see."


End file.
